The Best Of The Best
by NekoJinDriger
Summary: Zoe Kai and Rei are at the top of leaugue at what they do they are the best of the best,but after quite a nasty accident and memory loss its upto Rei and Kai to bring back he Zoe they know and love........ the hard way! ENJOY!
1. Accident and Falling eyes

This is my first story please let me know what you all think this is only the first part and i dont know how many chapters there are going to be. ENJOY!!

A young girl of about 23 ran down the lonely alley her long black flat boots went up her leg to half way up the shin with her black leather pants tucked neatly inside the boots, a black vest top covered by a small leather jacket that hgged her in all the right places and showed a little of her skin just above the pant line, and her long dark hair tied neatly in a plat flowing behind her the faster she moved.

she stopped in the alley and looked around to see where the guy had gotten too. seeing he hadent quite caught up with her yet her eyes darted around lloking for a way out of the muddle she was in. just then she heard a familiar voice from above her.

"ZOE!! get your ass up here now!!" her ever loving half brother, Kai, yelled. " we told you not to do that... EVER again!"

Zoe smiled a little and leapt onto the dumpster and used the walls at either side of her to jump up to the top of the building to join her two partners.

" what do you think you are doing?!" Kai whispered harshley.

"getting you a clear line to the chip, my job." Zoe said still smiling.

" well next time DONT run off saying you will be the distraction." Kai whispered even more harshley " and dont leave your weapons with us! you were completely defenseless!!"

" come on Kai we are the best at what we do after all, we all know i was gonna do that with ease!" Zoe said reasurring her brother.

Rei stood on the sidelines of the roof watching the bickering duo and just let them get on with it after all he was used to it after 8 years of working together 6 years of living with them 3 years dating Zoe... but enough of that and Rei had had enough of this and went to split up the siblings.

" GUYS!! stop fighting, we have done our job and me and you both know Kai that we had no hope of geting in that building if Zoe hadent made that guy chase her. no do you guys wanna get ayed or not? coz if ya do

we gotta get that chip to the guy with all the money!!" Rei stopped happy with his speech.

" your right we are getting alot of money for this now lets go finish the job, we all kow how much we dont like to leave a job half way through." Zoe said.

"yeah lets get this chip to Harrisson, and get our million." Kai said flipping the chip and placing it in his pant pocket.

"yeah like we dont deserve that haha we are the best... and everyone knows it, rich people are stupid." Zoe smiled

The trio smiled and headed towards the fire door on the roof Kai smiled and handed his younger sister of 2 years her guns and Zoe sequrely placed them snuggly around her tiny waist.As Rei reached for the handle it moved without him touching it and 6 men suddenly barged out of the tiny door all holding guns at Kai Zoe And Rei .

They let no fear shine through their eyes they just gave a nod and a slight smile to each other, turned and ran towards their destination... the other roof.

As they ran towards the other roof Zoe caught her ankle on a metal sprinkler and deeply cut it, scrambling to her feet she mumbled something along these lines..." stupid motherfucking sprinkler what the fuck is it doing on a roof anyway?"

Zoe looked up to where she was heading just in time to see Kai and Rei make the jump with ease land and land perfectly in a roll and then back on their feet and look back to find Zoe. Zoe got up again and started to run, as she ran towards the edge the only thing she could do was smirk at what a shit shot the apparent professionals were. She grabbed her trusted gun help it over her shoulder not even glancing behind her and shooted taking out 2 men before realising she need to gain more speed before she could even think about making the jump, Kai and Rei watched helplessley as Zoe turned left just before she reached the edge and doubled back on herself ignoring the pain in her ankle but moaning about the red liquid now drying into Zoes new pants.

She ignored the pain completely and ran back around and statrted shooting taking out another 3 but at least now she had gained the speed, Zoe got closer to the edge and just as she left the ground a shot was heard and Zoes eyes grew wider at the immense pain that was now corsing through the left shoulder and then numbness.

The shot caused Zoe to loose the balance she had perfectly executed as she jumped and went to grab the edge of the other building Kai and Rei ran forward to Zoe as her arms hit the building with force and she screamed, then she noticed that the edge f the building had been laced with broken glass to stop such a thing happening. Zoe couldnt hold on much longer and seconds before Kai and Rei managed to reach her she dropped towards the ground, the boys looked over the edge in time to see Zoe doing a split kick (splits in the air) to try and slow down the impact, but Zoes legs were just a little bit to short to reach form wall to wall, after all she was not even 5 foot tall.

She turned in the air to look upto her boys and fell silently and squeezed her eyes shut ready for the impact the last thing she remembered was Kai and Reis shocked faces and their screams for their fellow comrade and then... SMACK!! and then nothing but darkness.

Right about here is where i think i should fill you in on the little details. Zoe is Kais half sister she is part neko-jin her father was neko-jin her mother is the same as Kai's and they grew up in Russia even though Zoe is Part Chinese, but they were close enough to have been real siblings as Zoe had been their since Kai was 3. they grew up under the strict training of Zoes father and became highly skilled martial arts and cat like grace which came almost natural to Zoe, they learnt how to be completely silent and how to adapt to their surroundings within seconds, and how to make their hearing extra sensetive. thier father was a martial arts teacher and when Zoe hit 14 Kai was now 17 Zoes Father introduced them to Rei and since then all 3 became almost inseperable. Within the next year the trio had completely perfected their ways of the silent martial artist.They all decided to use their training to their own advantage and soon became the top Assasins, Hit-men (and girl) and the best at what they do best, retrieving wanted possesions for overly rich people who didnt know what to do with their money other than wipe their arse. They were payed to go out and retrieve things from the top gangsters and Hit-men out there and put their lives on the line every time they do a mission, but they didnt care they were millionaires and excellent at what they did. all the top richest people around the world knew of their existence, but not where they resided and would pay through the nose to have the top of top do their dirty work for them and that just happened to be Zoe Kai and Rei.

There thats the first part over and done with hope ya like it R&R pleaseeeeeeeeeeee D bye bye xxxxxxxx Dallas.


	2. Growing Impatient

PART 2 IS HERE!!!!!!!

Kai and Rei ran down towards the body laid in a pile on the floor, they didnt move her, their first aid training had taught them never to move a casualty incase of head or spinal injuries which could be made permanent.

" i am going to kill the fucker!!!!!!!!" Rei yelled and turned to jump back up the building, but stopped when Kai grabbed his arm and turned to see Kai on the phone.

" i know your angry, hell so am i, but our main concern right now is getting Zoe a hospital and keeping her alive." Kai said trying to keep calm. then spoke down the phone to the medical services he had just contacted.

Rei just stood and stared and the unconsious bady on the floor of the woman he loved.

Flashback

Rei smiled into the kiss as the wind blew threw both of their hair, Zoe pulled away and smiled at Rei.

" Its always more fun when its dangerous." She said and smiled and then zoomed infront of Reis car on her black and green Honda Firebird, Rei just smiled and watched as his girlfriend sped away.

" ws that needed to be done while i was here?" Kai asked. " now speed up i will not have my baby sister beat us in this race, she did that to distract you and it clearly worked!!"

Rei laughed he knew she had done it to distract him and he and she both knew how much Kai hated to loose. Rei smiled and Kai and sped upto Zoe, however she still won, she always did.

End of flashback

Rei smiled at the thought.

" Rei? Rei! snap out of it we have to get our story straight, they are on their way i told them she fell from the building, while doing Par-kor (spelling?), is that ok?" Kai said.

" but what about the bullet?" Rei asked.

" We have to get it out, and quickly." Kai said as he knelt down beside his baby sister, as he liked to call her, and pulled out a small pack that was hidden in a jacket pocket and opening it and taking out a pair of tweasers. " we have to move her about an inch to left, that bullet has to come out, or everything is blown."

Rei nodded knowing Kai knew what he was doing, and watched as Kai slowly moved Zoe untill he could see the wound, One thing was for sure Zoe was not going to be happy that jacket and those pants were brand new. Rei laughed at the thought of Zoes face when she found out her new pants and jacket were ruined, he would have to go and buy her a new set before she awoke as a nice surprise for her.

" got it!!" Kai said with a small smile. " get a large stone and place it behind her shoulder it will look lke the rock caused the wound."

" she is gonna be ok right Kai?" Rei asked with a slight quiver in his voice.

Kai looked up into the eyes of his partner not quite knowing what to say none of them had been this injured bfore, come to think it Zoe had never been injured before.

The ambulance soon arrived and hurried over to where Rei and Kai stood waving their arms.

" what exactly happened?" the paramedic asked and Rei went into a story about how Zoe didnt see the ledge and jumped and then tryed to grab the over roof and then landed on the glass which caused her to let go and she fell.

" right, we need a stretcher over here! which one of you phoned?" Kai sheepishly raised his hand watching as Zoe was carefully placed on the strtcher, he was finally taking it all in how badly injured his baby sister actually was, his eyes glazed over and he started to remember back to a mission where it was just the 2 of them.

flashback

Kai burst out of the building with flames following him close behind he jumped and rolled and landed straight back on his feet eyes frantically darting about looking for what he desired and right on cue a dark frrari spider skidded round the corner and sped towards him without a hint of slowing down, then as it reached him skidded to a halt and the assenger door opened to reveal his smiling baby sister.

" want a lift?" she smiled at him as he quickly scrambled into the car.

" you could say that." then just as Kai shutthe door 2 big guys ran out of the building KJai had just lept out of and started shooting at the car.

" if they get ONE scratch on this car i am turning round and knocking them over!!" Zoe yelled. scouling at Kai as though it was his fault if her favourite car got damaged, not that it mattered they always got damaged, they need new vehicles at least twice a month!

" its not my fault, just but a new one!" Kai said and looked back.

" yeah well, i dont wanna waste my money i wanna make this one last." Zoe said with a light chuckle. " ou know one day your gonna get caught if you keep cutting it that fine!"

" not with you driving the get away car." Kai smiled and Zoe retyrned it and then accelerated own the road with a loud roar.

end of flashback

Kai suddenly snapped back to reality when Reis hand made contact with his shoulder and the paramedic was asking if he was Zoes brother but Rei answered for him, Kai looked up into the golden eyes that belonged to Rei.

" what?, oh yeah, dont worry Rei she is gonna be fine." Kai let a small unwanted small grace his lips.

" i know Kai they checked her over her pulse is still going strong, we both knew she wasent gonna let some crappy fall do her in, she too stubborn for that haha anyway they want us to go with them in the ambulance if your up for it, they are keeping her there for observation for the next few days, even though her pulse is strong there could be internal bleeding or damage, they say once they have found out whats wrong its still touch and go!" Rei said at the last part he looked down.

Kai touched his shoulder back and nodded and they both stepped into the ambulance and rushed to the hospital, both secretly thinking what they woulddo i Zoe didnt make it through this. they arrived at the hospital after about 5 minutes of a very thoughtful ride, and jumped out and rushed with the paramedics. when they reached their destinations Rei and Kai were told to stay nehind while tests were run on Zoe to see if there would be any permanent damage.

Kai and Rei just sat waiting impatiently in the waiting room... a few hours later.

" i cant take this anymore!!! i wanna see my baby sister...NOW!!!" kai yelled and got up and barged through the double doors they had wheelerd Zoe through, Rei followed and appologised to anyone Kai knocked away. " where is she?? is she ok, i just need to know how she is." Kai said harshly to the paramedic who came to get Zoe. The paramedic looked at Kai and Rei sympathetically and simply said.

" i know nothing but i dont think it is going well i heard a heart monitor fail a few minutes ago."

Kai and Rei looked at each other with tears threatening to fall both hoping it was not true.

" but she is in a room with 3 other badly injured people and it could have been anyone of them." the paramedic said trying to reasure them a little. just then a doctor came out with a very solom look on his face and Kai and Rei knew this was news on the person that had just died, the just begged he wasent going to ask for Ms. Hiwatari's family...

" Mrs. Jones... " the doctor said and Kai and Rei sighed with relief.

" this is to much for me to handle!!" Rei said and got up and headed to the door.

" to much for you to handle!! she is my baby sister!" Kai all but yelled

" well i am in love with her Kai!!" Rei yelled.

Kai had never heard Rei say this and for some reason he didnt think Zoe ever had either as Rei looked to the floor with his fists clecnched so tight they were white. Kai looked at him and stormed past him and through the double doors knowing Rei would apprieciate the fact he didnt ask questions just did what he wanted. Kai pushed his way through the double doors and was hit by a blinding light with Rei not far behind.

" what are you doing in here, you are not allowed past those dors." a doctor yelled pointing at the double doors.

" yes, i am quite aware of that!" Kai said looking deep into the doctors eyes. " but where is my baby sister?" Rei tryed to calm Kai down but in reality he ws just as angry, exhausted, and filled with sorrow.

placing a hand on Kais shaking shoulder he stepped forward and stared at the doctor in question.

" i believe my friend asjed you a question." Rei said and joined in wih Kai at the staring.

The doctor just looked at the 2 boys staring him out and did the only thing he could, he pointed to a bed in the corner of the room, which had a small girl layed in it breathing normal but with an I.V in her hand and an oxygen mask covering her face. Kai and Rei looked at each other and then walked over towards Zoes bed Rei silently thanking, and appologising, to the doctor.

THERE IT IS !!!! part 2!!! R&R please hope ya liked it!! bye xxxxxxx Dallas.


	3. Memories

AND HERE IS ... chapter 3! i would just like to apologise now because i put up chapter 2 last night straight after typing it and it was about 3am AND i didnt realise how many typos were in it!! its outrageous haha! anywho i usually check through it all before i put them up but i didnt and its a state, just wanted to say that if anyone didnt reall understand what i had written just let me know in the review and i will clean it up and repost it! thankies bye bye D.

'...' thinking

"..." talking

and now the chapter...

Its been a few days since Kai and Rei went over to Zoes bed she has been moved out of intensive care now and is in a normal room, well a private room that Kai and Rei payed out the nose to get her into, without an oxygen mask now breathing on her own, which Kai and Rei are more than happy about. Kai was leaning against the window frame arms crossed across his chest and Rei was sat in the big chair next to Zoes bed bot were silent.

' what if this is then end of her?i know she is getting better but it happens all the time people are getting better and then suddenly they just crash and its the end of them.' Kai thoughts were interupted by a tear roling down his cheek, he wiped it away quickly hoping Rei didnt see.

"you know Kai, its ok to cry sometimes you dont have to always hide what you are feeling, especially in situations like this, i know how much she means to you and i amnot going to judge you if you cry in front of me." Rei said somewhat comforting Kai.

Kai looked at Rei and couldnt hold it in much longer he fell to his knees aslumed on the floor and just let his tears fall.

" i dont like crying, this job has taught me not to cry, but not if anything like this happens, father warned us not to work together." Kai sobbed as Rei walked over sitting beside him with a hand on his back.

" why did he tell you not to work together?" Rei asked.

" because if ou enimies found out we were related, then they would know our biggest weakness." Kai said calming down and wiping his face.

" Your biggest weakness?" Rei said more confused than anything else.

" each other." Kai whispered as though anyone could be watching.

Rei nodded knowingly and helped Kai back to his feet, who was relieved to got all his feelings off of his chest, just then the doctor walked in.

" hello boys, we have some good news for you, Zoe doing absolutly fine, as soon as she wakes up she can go home, which i asume isnt here in Paris?" She asked.

" no were from Russia" Kai said with an ever growing smile.

" well she will be able to go home as soon as she is awake, but she will need help from you 2 walking that gash in her ankle was quite nasty, and she has 3 broken ribs so they wil not help her alking situation, and the bruises and cuts are healing nicely and should be gone within the next week or so, so i would get your bags and Zoe packed, and be ready for her waking u anyday now." The doctor said with a smile and walked out.

" so we gotta help her walk?" Kai said with a knowing smile to Rei.

" you and i both know she is to stubborn to ask for help form us, and she is worse than you in the pride department." Rei chuckled. " so how is Harrisson gonna pay us?"

" oh yeah i took the chip to him last night and told him of Zoe and he gave us extra money to pay towards the best physiotherist money can buy, but i took the money and didnt tell him Zoe was to stubborn to have help so we gained and extra 10 grand 1." Kai said starting to laugh, Rei joined in laughing. it was the first time either of them had even gave a true smile since Zoe was put in here.

Kai and Rei sat down and both their stomaches growled simotaniously.

" well i guess we have both been neglecting our stomaches recently how bout some food buddy?" Rei asked. Kai nodded. " great i will go us something to eat, wont be long."

Kai nodded at Rei again and watchined his friend leave to get them some food, at first he wondered why Rei didnt ask him what he wanted to eat but then he thought Rei knows him well enough he will know what to bring him, Kai sat more comfortably inhis chair and decided to cath up on some reading he had neglected over the last few days. he reached into his bag at the side of him and retrieve out a big dark red book with the title , Dracula, printed in black on the front. he turned to his page where he had read to and started to read waiting for Rei, then he lost interest after a page or 2 he just couldnt concentrate, he looked at Zoe and smiled and then started to think back to all the things they did together as a team, and some of the stupid things Zoe does sometimes.

FLASHBACK

"Zoe you missed one!" Rei yelled as Zoe landed with her gins still cocked in her hand, they were at target parctice in their back garden, after hearing what Rei said she looked at him and Rei had a smug look on his face tormenting Zoe because she had never missed before, she placedher gun over her shoulder and shot and hit the target head on then bought her gun to her lips and blew away the excess smoke.

" you were saying, Kon." Zoe said raising her black arched eyebrow, Rei smile was wiped of his face as he looked at her in disbelief.

then the smile slowly coming back his lips. " show off " he said and walked over to her placing his hands round her waist and lightly placing a loving kiss on her lips. they heard Kai grunt and turned to him, he was holding a gun out.

" its Reis turn" he smiled " and dont try and do anything back wards last time you nearly shot me!" he handed the guns to Rei and went to his sister. " well done Kitten." he atted her shoulder and they went to sit on the table by the edge of the garden to watch Rei.

END OF FLASHBACK!

Kai smiled at his sisters body and started thinking back again.

FLASHBACK

" ah Zoe come on i didnt mean it." Kai begged his sister who was covered in peanut butter. then there was a quite noise from behind Kai, Kai didnt take any notice he was to busy trying to get Zoe to forgive him, but Zoe noticed this and quickly turned round to face Kai, she knew it wasent him because Kai barely made any noise when he moved, she turned and saw a figure behind Kai, she quickly pulled her gun out and aimed it.

" ZOE!! come on its only peanut butter!! i didnt mean to, you dont have to shoot me!! for gods sake i am unarmed are you really going to do this to me you chump!!" Zoe cocked the gun " fine then kill your own brother over peanut butter!" Kai closed his eyes shut waiting for the bang and the pain, the band came but no pain. then he heard something heavy fall to the floor behind him and turned round to see one of Ivonov's men, Ivonov was Russias biggest mafia boss. Kai looked at him and then back at zoe.

" you really thought i was going to shoot you over a little peanut butter?" Zoe smiled " your a bigger idiot than i thought." she stuck her tounge out at him and then and then ran up the stairs, Kai following closely behind cursing her for scaring him so much.

END OF FLASHBACK

Kai chuckled at all of his thoughts but the funniest was when Zoe had to pretend to be a slut to get a client alone so she could kill him, Wiliams ( an american mobster) wanted him dead and he was a sex maniac so Zoe had to do her job.

FLASHBACK

" i cant believe your making me do this!!" she yelled " look at these heels they are bigger than i am!!" Kai and Rei just laughed at the sight before them which was Zoe in a skimpy skirt and boob tube with fish net tights on and big boots which were in fact very high and Zoe was struggling to walk in them. she shakily walked over to them and sat on Reis knee and practiced.

" hey there big boy, wanna have fun?" then she licked his ear, and you could tell that Rei was enjoying it, on seing this Zoe kept going, she slowly started to kiss his neck suckling and licking it, Reis eyes rolled into the back of his head and he let his head fall back. Zoe got up and laughed at her teasing and Kai couldnt hold it in any longer he laughed hysterically and Reis head shot up and he blushed quite a dep shade of red.

then the phone rang which indicated the guy was ready for Zoe in the next room, Zoe got up and walked to the next room, which we had cameras set up in incase she got into a muddle, he was a very big guy, Kai and Rei watched Zoe walk into the room and crawl on the bed over to him, the guy was smiling and tryed to get to Zoe faster but she pulled back and pushed him back down onto the bed, then she kissed him, at this point Kai and Rei were shocked as to what Zoe was doing then she bit down on something and pulled away spitting onto the floor as she did, then she smiled at the guy and got up and walked out, she had poisoned him with a kiss. She came back to the room proudly walking in and spinning her bag round her finger.

" that ws too easy." She said with a big grin on her face. " i am going to brush my teeth i got some in my mouth thats why i spat." Zoe headed to the bathroom and started to clean he teeth, leaving Rei and Kai to talk about what just happened and taking the tape out to give to williams as proof the guy was dead, so they could collect their payment. That was one of the biggest payment they had gotten and thats when their services travelled overseas to all the best and richest people with grudges, thats when they were named the best and highered by almost everyone, its also the night Zoe and Rei started dating officially.

END OF FLASHBACK

Kai just sat looking at his baby sister with hopeful eyes he knew she was alright now but there was still som doubt niggling at his mind he just couldnt shake the feeling that something wasent right. just as he was thinking this Zoe started to mumble something which made Kai shoot to his feet and over to Zoes bedside holding her hand begging her to come to. Just as Kai touched \Zoes had she shot up screaming and frantically looking around the room, just s Rei walked in hesaw this dropped all he was carrying and ran to help Kai calm her down, once they got her laying back her breathing was stil a little eratic, then she looked up all around the room and at 2 gormles looking guys with big grins on their faces.

" who are you?"

there thats chapter 3 done D R&R please!!! xxxxxxx Dallas


	4. Remembering

here is part 4 i really dont have much of an idea how long this going to be but i do have an idea for the sequal, i dont think it is going to be incredibly long probably about 10 or 11 episodes. anyway here is part 4 please R&R i have none yet and i wanna know if people like it not. here it is and ENJOY!

" who are you?" Once this was said Kai and Rei couldnt do anything but stare at Zoe with disbeliefe, how could she not remember who they were? one was her brother and the other her boyfriend both of them were her partners in the job she always classed them 'top of the best' and now she couldnt remember.

" what?, dont you remember us Zoe? its us Rei and Kai." Rei said begging her with his eyes.

" i vaguley remember those names but i dont know where form." Zoe said holding her head and pulling her knees upto her chest and burying her head in her knees.

" Zoe? its me Kai, your brother, and Rei your boyfriend, do you remember what we do? were the best you always say that." Kai said joining Rei in the eye begging.

" no i dont remember much, and your my brother? and boyfriend?" the boys nedded. " what do we do, the best of the best? i remember saying that, i say that alot."

" yeah you do and its because we are, please Zoe try and remember!" Kai said as Rei went and got the doctor.

Kai leaned down and started to explain to Zoe... " what we do for a living is we are the top assasins, martial artists an retrievers for the richest people all around the world, we are masters of martial arts ans al kinds of different weapons experts, we top of the top Zoe and know one, Apart from the rich guys that dont know what to do with their money, who want ridiculous things lke files and chips and papers on anything and everything that could make them that much richer and then they pay us ridiculous amount to do their dirty work for them, we have been highly trained from a very young age and we are the best thats why people hire us, they know we will get the job done, we kill, when we have to save ourselves and we have no remorse for the people we kill, its what we are payed to do."

Zoes eyes widened at this and a small smile crept onto her lips, " i dont remember much but that sounds so fun i wanna remember, i remember being shot." she toouched her shoulder "and falling and then nothing, i am sorry i didnt remember you, and i am sorry but i dont remember any training, i ant help you and ... Rei anymore."

" dont be stupid if you need it we will retrain you, you will be your old self again." Kai said.

' i didnt even remember my brother and boyfriend i doubt i am ever going to be me again' Zoe thought to herself.

Rei returned with the doctor in tow, the doctor checked her over, and cocluded that Zoe had mild memory loss but she was still well enough to go home and it would take a few weeks for her to have her memory fully restored and it also meant that Rei and Kai would have to help her become her opd self gain, in other words they might have to have retrained her.

A FEW WEEKS LATER

Zoe is at home now and when she walked into the house she looked up in awe and couldnt belive she lived their and she still haden't fully grasped what she did for a living. She just stayed up in her room, well not her room she shared her room with Rei but still haden't dard to sleep in the same bed as him because she didnt fully believe anything she was told, she wanted to do it alone, she wanted to remember it alone, when she felt like training she would ask the guys for help. she sighed trying to remember anything she could, she kept getting images ofbeing in a car, driving like a maniac and being on a green and black bike wheeling down the road and this Kai person sulking because she won? She then remembered something about an underground garage and she thought that they mat bring back some memories but first of all she wanted some food she got up and wen to get a sandwhich.

she walked into the kitchen to see the two boys she shared a mansion with and smiled at them Kai and Rei had been working on some things that they thought may help her get her memory back, and they were about to put some of it into action.

" so , Rei, about our mission we nearly failed and it was because i keep trying to cut it so fine." Kai said smiling slightly. Zoe lifted her head.

" Not if i am driving the get away car." Zoe said. " why did i say that?" Zoe realised what she just said and then she remembered something about a farrari spider and 2 people roaring down the road after a close shave.

" i remember that, that was fun." Zoe said facing them.

" wanna have a race Zoe?" Rei asked

" why i always win, and Kai gets angry, i always distract you." Zoes eyes widened as she remembered about the past races, she went over and cupped Reis face a slowly kissed him. " dont moan, yes i did have to do that while you were there." she smiled and headed out.

" where are you going baby sister?" Kai said hoping that would trigger some memories also.

Zoe stopped in her tracks and smiled facing back round " to the garage, see if it triggers anything more." and with that she simply turned round and walked away to the garage.

Kai and Rei smled at each other. " she is remembering." Kai said with a smile. " now we just need to get her to train with us.

The boys headed down to the garage and saw Zoe looking at all the cars with a smile on her face, she mounted a bike and looked content and she felt right at home on her bike.

" you love that bike more than us." Rei said " and you are brilliant on it."

" i remember some things, i remember an accident, i jumoed ff just in time to see it go into a wall and i cryed, you got me a new one and i rode off speeding and doing stunts. i am never going to do that again, theres no way i am gonna be able to learn it all again." she looked down with tears threatening to fall down her pale cheeks.

Kai and Rei saw this and Kai got an idea.

" come on Zoe follow me." Kai dragged her to the top of the stairs and picked her up and placed her on the bannister, to her surprise she balanced perfectly.

" Kai what are you doing?" Rei asked.

" with all the training she had theres no way, she cant loose all this, its in her blood, she remembers things she has to still be able to do things too." Kai turned to Zoe who was still balanced on the bannister. " now, Zoe backflip of the bannaister and land down there in a roll and get back up to your feet. " Zoe looked at him in disbelief. " just do it, we know you can."

" your crazy!!" Zoe went to get off the bannister but Kai stopped her and looked her in the eyes. " i cant do that Kai." Zoe said and got down.

Zoe jumpd down and started to walk across the landing to her room Rei and Kai watched her, then another idea sprung to Kais mind. he bent down and retrieved a small dagger form his boot.

" HEY ZOE!!" at the mention of her name Zoe turned round and as soon as she did Kai threw the dagger, Reis eyes closed shut and he was wondering what the hell Kai was doing, then Zoe forcefully and as afast as lighting closed her hands together in front of her face and caught the dagger and dropped it to the floor.

" how did i do that?" Zoe said looking at her hands which beared nomarks and then at her broher and boyfriend on the other side of the landing. " i...i ... i remember." a huge smile spread across Zoes face.

" good, now get over here and backflip off of this bannister!!" Kai said and Zoe ran over to them and gave them both a big hug. " Only if you do it with me." she smiled and they all exectued a perfect backflip from ythe top of the stairs and landed at the bottom in a roll and then they all stood up perfectly, hey looked at each other and knew Zoe didnt need training it was all coming back to her.

" now where are my guns?" she said. " i wanna go and do some target practice, ready for the bastard who shot me." Kai and Rei smiled at each other and they all went out into the graden to practice, Zoe was back and there was no stopping her from no on.

there it is chapter 4 hope you enjoyed it!! R&R please!! thankies xxxxxxxxx Dallas


	5. A Secret Revealed

CHAPTER 5 PEOPLE!!!!!!!!! now it is gonna get interesting :) dont for get to R&R please and thankyou goodbye!!!!

Reis P.O.V

I was sat in the kitchen a few days after Zoe had started to seriously train again, just thinking about her, she may have had her memory back but she couldn't remember much about me and her together, she gave me the odd kiss every now and again and let me hug her, but she haden't come back into our room yet, and i miss her kiss, her real kiss, and her touch i miss waking up in the morning with her head on my chest her breath tickling me slightly, and her teasing, i hated it when she teased she always left at the wrong moment, but now she didn't do it i realised how much i did like it... and i miss it.

Normal P.O.V

Rei was sat in the kitchen looking at the floor and then a sweat covered Zoe ran in with a screaming Kai telling her to hurry, she gave Rei a small smile and opened the fridge to get a bottle of water, she closed the fridge, still breathing quite heavily, and launched herself onto the kitchen side, she was wearing her normal leather clothes that Rei had rebought her after the accident and she looked great to Rei sat there on the side drinking water with sweat dripping down her body. Rei just sat and stared at her. Zoe noticed this and coughed a little.

"What has he got you doing?" Rei asked.

" oh not much just a bit of martial arts and acrobatics and running you know the usuall but i am shaky i need to train as much as possible i am going to go and practice with the guns and swords in a minute and then i am gonna go for a spin on the honda and then in the ferarri if ya fancy coming?" Zoe said with a smile.

" sure thing." Rei said and looked at Zoe and tryed something.

Rei got up from his chair and headed over to Zoe who had her head down, he wedged himself inbetween her dangling legs and lifted her head up so they were looking into each others eyes. he slowly edged forward and embraced her in a small kiss, then he backed away slowly to see if it had worked, it did, she stopped him form leaving and grabbed him and forcefully kissed him passionatly her arms automatically snaking him around his neck and her legs instinctively wrapping around Rei and pulling him in closer. Rei smiled into the kiss, but the need for air became to large and he had to reluctantly pull away.

"You have no idea how long i have waited for you to do that again." Rei said smiling at her, then he noticed she still had her legs wrapped around him. "erm... aint you gonna get back to training?" Zoe shook her head and kissed him again even more passionatly than last time Reis hands wrapped around her tiny waist and his tongue ran along her bottom lip and she granted access for him to roam around her mouth. the kiss lasted quite a while and then it broke again.

"now i need to go back to training." Zoe said and unwrapped herself from him and jumped down, now only coming upto just below Reis shoulder, she looked up at him and smiled then tip-toed and kissed him before she had left.

Rei smiled and watched her walk out and sat back down. 'yay i have her back, i hope she remembers more now' Rei shrugged and went to join Kai and Zoe at training.

Reis P.O.V

I found Zoe in the boxing ring sparing with Kai, she was going crazy, well it was Kais fault he kept telling her to pretend he was the guy that shot her.

"come on Zoe is that all your gonna do when you meet this guy again? he will just shoot you again." Kai said taunting her. she looked up at him out of breath. "you can do better than that Zoe when you look into his eyes, you will know he was the guy that nearly ended you..." Kai didnt get to finish that sentance because Zoe fist had connected with his cheek pretty damn hard aswell, she just kept hitting him and laying into him, its a good job he had protective gear on because I am pretty sure he would have a few broken bones by now and not be concious. Zoe was just screaming at him and wouldn't stop hitting him.

"JUST FUCK OFF YOU ABSOLUTE BASTARD!!!!" Zoes eyes flashed with anger and she started hitting him even more and harder, still screaming for him to shut-up. in the end i had to step in and drag her off of him.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!!!" Zoe squirmed her way out of my grip, and looked at us both, then threw her helmet to the ground, took her gloves off anf threw them down too, then she gave us a look that may have killed us if they could, and walked off muttering something to herself.

" what was that about?" Kai asked.

"don't be stupid all your life Kai you were taunting her." I replied.

" well it worked and she does that when she does meet him, he will be dead." Kai said with a smirk.

" you did it on purpose didn't you?" i asked and he just nodded. " well go and apologise to her now, you have obviously rubbed her up the wrong way, its still a sore point to her obviously."

" fine" Kia said removing his gear and heading over to Zoe he knew where she would be... the roof. Rei followed to make sure he did it proporly apologies were never Kais strong point, even to his only sister.

Normal P.O.V

Kai stepped out on to the roof and Rei just stayed behind on the windowsill to listen.

"hey, Zoe?" Kai said but didnt get an answer so he just went and placed himself at the side of her.

"what do you want Kai?" Zoe said coldly.

" to apologise, i obviusly hit a sore spot and i didn't mean to i just wanted to get you to your best potential, and it worked but i went about it in all the wrong ways." Kai said and turned to Zoe who had tears pricking her eyes.

Rei smiled that was the best apology he had ever heard escape the great Kai Hiwatari. Kai saw the tears in Zoes eyes as her head fell onto his shoulder and she let out a few sobs, they sat there in silence for a few moments before Kai spoke up.

" whats wrong Zoe?" He asked.

" I was pregnant." Zoe said solemley. Kai's eyes widened and Reis ears pricked up ' Did i hear that right?' Kai grabbed Zoe by the shoulders and she wimpered a little s her grabbed her bullet wound, he grabbed her and sun her ound to face him getting a little angry.

" whay didnt you tell us!" Zoe just cryed a little more. " tell me ZOE WHY!!" Kai was getting quite angry now, his baby sister was pregnant and she didn't tell him if he knew she would not have been on that mission for a start. 'maybe thats why she didn't tell us?' he thought then looked at Zoe staied eyes and calmed down and pulled her into a tight hug, tears also threatening to fall down Kais painted cheeks.

"Zoe? why didn;t you tell us? you know we wouldn't have let anything happen to you and you wouldnt have been on that mission and you would still be pregnant now with my niece or nephew and Reis child."

" I didn't want to tell you because i knew you wouldnt let me come and i wanted to, i know it was dangerous and i know i should have told you, but i promise i was planning on telling you and Rei right after that mission, believe me i was NOT planning on getting shot for the first time This is the main reason i have been so distant from Rei lately i dont want to hurt him any more than i already have." Zoe said as another small sob escaped her.

' You are though Zoe' Rei thought to himself and silently walked away

Kai just hugged her a little more. " You know you are going to have to tell Rei right?" Kai asked. Zoe nodded into Kais hug then wiped her eyes.

"come on lets get you in, its cold out here and you need to go to bed you have been training alot recently." Kai said and helped Zoe to her feet and back over to the window by now Rei had gone to his room, hoping Zoe was going to join him for the first time in weeks.

A FEW HOURS LATER.

Rei was layed in bed not sleeping, he couldn't Zoe hadnd't come and he was upset. he just layed in the giant king size bed and tared at the dark ceiling his eyes shining from the moonlight, then he heard a slight noise and his ears shot up and he looked to the door his hand on his gun under his pillow, he looked to the door and saw a tiny figure enter the bedroom and walk over to the bed. ' Zoe?' he was right it was Zoe and she walked over to the bed and carefully climbed in at the side of him being as quite as she could, which was silent.

"it's ok i am not sleeping." Rei smiled happy Zoe had finally come round.

Zoe smiled and nestled herself onto his chest snaking her arm round his stomache, Rei smiled as she put her head on his chest exactly where she always did and he wrapped an arm around her protectively and played with her hair.

" Rei?... I am sorry... I was pregnant." Zoe said not moving.

" I know i hear you and Kai talking on the roof." he said.

He felt a drop of water hit his chest and realised Zoe was crying and comforted her by hugging her more tightly and pulling him closer to him than she already was.

"It's ok Zoe, we have all our lives for babies, don't get upset, i know your reasons for not telling me and it's ok, but next time just tell me and NO missions FULL.STOP!"

Zoe gave asmall chuckle and stopped crying getting more comfortable.

"i have't been able to sleep without you there, Rei." she said and yawned and almost instantly fell asleep, Rei felt her breathing soften and knew she was sleeping he smiled and placed a soft kiss on her head and got comfy himself and soon joined Zoe in the land of Nod.

SO!!!! what did ya all think?? not much went on in this but it was vital for the storyline, trust me lol!! anyway number 6 up soon!!! R&R please!!!!!!!! i will give you cookies!! thank guys its gets more interesting and booty kicking from now on :) thankyou and ...GOODBYE!!! xxxxxxxxxxx Dallas.


	6. New Mission

HERES CHAPTER 6 PEOPLE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! its gonna start to make more sense now and more is gonna happen :) on with the chapter.

The guys were in the garage Zoe was pissed off at Kai for taking her Ferarri out without telling her and getting it filthy and getting a scratch down the side.

"What the hell have i told you Kai?" Zoe asked stroking the scratch to see how deep it was and hw much damage it was gonna leave. "Don't take this car, this is MY car take any of the other MANY cars out that we have."

"That car is the best and it gets lots of female attention." Kai smirks, Rei just stood at the side lines as usual knowing that this wasn't gonna end unless he steppied in.

"GUYS!! sutup now! Kai, say sorry and pay for the repair and Zoe stop yelling at him your hurting my ears." Rei said.

" I don't care about the cost its the principle of the matter, he took it again without asking, i wouldn't care if he bothered to ask." Zoe yelled. Then her ears prickied up as well as Kais and Reis, they all looked at each other knowingly and headed upstairs Zoe grabbing her knife.

The guys slowly and silently headed upstairs and Kai motioned for Zoe to go and for Rei to go round the other way, they both did as they were instructed. Kai went the same way as Zoe after Rei had headed of round the back, For some reason since she was shot Kia became even more possesive of her and wouldn't let her go anywhere alone. He train of though was suddenly cut off when Zoe stopped and flipped upto the doorframe and grabbed it and swung round into the next room, Kai heard a "HUMPH!" And then somebody drop to the floor grasping for air. He ran round the corner and saw a big guy on the floor with Zoe foot on his neck, Zoe asking him questions applying a little more pressure when he didn't answer.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHO DO YOU WORK FOR?!?!" Zoe yelled at him.

"ok ok i will tell you just get off of me!" the guy said. Zoe looked suspiciously at him and let him up, Rei walked into the rom at this point.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Rei asked. Kai and Zoe just shrugged and let the man begin to exlain himself.

"My name is Paulo, i work for Sarkozy..."

"Sarcozy... as in French Mafia Sarkozy?" Rei asked and Paulo nodded.

"Well he sent me to test you, he has something in need of doing and he wanted to se if you 3 had the skill to complete this task for him, so he sent me to test you out, and from that drop kick you are very good."

Zoe smiled and blushed and looked down at her feet. "Thanks!!" She said in a shy way.

"Well what does he want us to do and why did he need to test us, we have done something for him before." Kai asked a little confused.

"He hired you when you first started and he wanted to know if your skills have grown he has a big mission for you guys and wanted to know if you were up to it he wants the best of the best for this one and won't settle for less." Paulo explained.

"Well he has come to the right place." Zoe said. "How did he know of our whereabouts?"

"He has his ways, He saw Zoes ferrari and remembered how fond of it she was and put a tracking device on it earlier today."

Zoe looked at Kai and narrowed her eyes at him. "You see what your thieving does Kai?" Kai just looked at her apologetically. "Now we have to move, if the enemie find out this information we are toast!"

"It is ok Sarkozy has given his word to tell no one but me and i have also sworn to tell no one." Paulo said lowering his head.

"Well what does he want us to do exactly?" Rei asked.

"He will explain that himself i will tell him your skills have definatly improved, and i have the bruises to prove it, and he will come by and explain the situation himself later today, also to see for himself how you have grown." Paulo explained and walked out.

Kai Zoe and Rei just stood in the room blinking and looking to each other for some kind of explanation, in the end they all just shrugged their shoulders and resumed training.

Zoe headed to the big hall where all the swords, daggers, knives and other sharp objects were kept for training, She picked up her favourite sword, called the flying dragon, and stood in fighting possition and started to swipe it about lunging out at nothing jumping about the room and flipping as though battling someone. She flipped down from the windowsill and turning swiftly and clashed swords with Rei.

"Mind if i join in?" He smiled and his answer was Zoe twisting her sword and turning briskly and her sword ending up to close to his throat for comfort, he gulped. "Itake that as a yes." He started to dual with her Swords clashing everywhere both doing various twirls to escape the others attack and flips and dodges and crouches and jumps to try and show the other who was better, Zoe just landed and stood facing away from Rei how took this opportunity to attack from behind, he ran upto her but when he got about an inch away she leapt into the air and flipped over him and pu her sword in his back (not actually stabbing him just touching him you get it lol) before he had even blinked.

"You will have to be faster than tht if you wanna catch me Rei." Zoe smiled.

Kai waked over smiling at his sisters victory. "I want a Chinese." Kai stated and Zoe squeeled, she loved chinese food. "WOOHOOO!!!" She yelled and jumped about doing a little dance throwing the swords in all sorts of places and catching it like she was somekind of circus act. "But it will have to wait..." Zoes face dropped. "Sarkozy has arrived." Kai said with his arms crossed he walked out Zoe and Rei following Zoe walked over to Rei smiling and he put his arm round her waist as they headed fr the room which Sarkozy was occupying. "Great fight kitten." He said and playfully nipped her waist where his hand had resided.

Kai, Rei and Zoe headed for Sarkozy and when they entered where he was they sat down on the chairs around him.

"Hello, remember me?" Sarkozy asked in a monotone voice with no expresion on his face. the guys just nodded. "Well i remember you, very well, and i want you to do something for me."

"Well tell us what it is and we may consider it." Zoe said with the same expressionless face as Sarkozy, She loved acting stoic and heartless towards clients it made her seem better fitted to the job.

"First i want to see what you guys are made of." Sarkozy answered.

The guys got up and showed him all sorts of things they could do and then Sarkozy kept asking them to do things which they did.

"Rei, get to top of that bokcase without using your hands." Rei looked up, they were in the Study and it was about a 25ft room. 'come on give me a challenge' Rei thought and leapt up the bookcase using the wall opposite as a guide to help him jump.

"Brilliant, you guys really have come a long way since you first started out. Kai, 5 handless backflips." Kai did it with ease and looked at him the look on his face saying 'come on i am not 6' "And Zoe draw your guns and show me some tricks." Sarkozy said and as fast as lightning Zoe whipped her pistols out from her belt holders and started to play with them swivelling them on her fingers and behind her back swapping hands and finaly throwing them both up and without looking catching them and aiming them perfectly and shooting, hiting the vase next to the chair Sarkozy was sat.

"Is there a point to all this you know what we are capable of tell us what you want us to do." Zoe said putting her guns away. Sarkozy looked at her and nodded beckoning them to sit.

"Lipanov, Russian gangster, most feared in Russia since Ivanov was killed, He killed my brother, so i killed his wife, he has taken my daughter and is using her as a tool to make me give him money and as payback he is keeping her as bait and i want her back, He has her in China in a lonely mountain range not on maps, he keeps calling me and making me listen to my daughter crying and screaming, if he lets anyone touch her i will kill him i swear, i want you to save my daughter and kill him and all his men he has recruited the best henchmen from Italy and France and of course Russia, this will not be an easy job he has everything possible to help them not be disturbed, he has taken every precaution possible, 6 of my men have already been killed trying to save her, so i thought i would come to the best, my daughter is only 9 she deserve none of this i just want her safe and back at home, i am offering 8 million... Each" The guys eyes widened at the last part, he couldn;t be serious. " I have never been more serious in my life." Sarkozy continued and looked at them. "So will you take on the job? remember i want all the men dead andmy daughter back untouched." The guys nodded their heds.

"We will do it." Kai said and Sarkozy let a small smile grace his face and a very thankful look overwhelm his face, you could tell his daughter meant more to his than life itself and he was willing to do anything to get her back.

"Excellent choice, i want you ready as soon as possible." Sarkozy said and stood up and left. " I will send you all the details you need and photos of my angel, Her name is fox. goodbye and goodluck." Sarkozy walked out.

"Well lets get training." Rei said.

"First of all i am gonna make a few calls we are gonna need alot of help on this one form 2 certain people." Zoe saod and the boys looked at her asking who with their eyes. " We are going to need Clare for transport, she is the expert and get hold of anything for us. and Kenny we need him for navigation and camera work and electrics and all the other stuf like that if we have to get in and get the girl we need someone on the outside helping,Kenny is the guys for the job." Rei and Kai smiled and went to train, and Zoe went to call 2 of her oldest friends for their help, this was one of the biggest things they had been asked to do and they were not going to fail, they needed all the help they could get.

WITH REI AND KAI IN THE VIRUAL REALITY GAME ROOM.

Rei was running down the street his hair traling behind him her gave a quick glance backwards and saw the man still following him he ran down an alley way and jumped as high as hecould and split kick in the air to stop himself going back down.

"Where the fuck did he go i know he went down here and he needs to die." The man said.

"I don't think so." Rei said and jumped down landing on him and knocking him out cold, then he saw 3 more men run round the corner his eyes widened and he ran taking out his gun and shooting 2 of the men then realising he no ammo and had wasted his bullets.

"Fucking idiot Rei" He cursed himself, he arn as he heard another gun cock and realised the man had a gun also he ran down the alley and came to a dead end he turned round and saw the man and froze, he shut his eyes and then he heard a gun shot and opened his eyes feeling for where it had hit him thn he looked up and saw the man fall to the floor and saw a figure standing behind him, it was Kai.

"DAM IT KAI!!! why do you always have to cut it so close?" Rei yelled. " if this was real he would have killed me then.

"No he wouldn't because i saved you." Kai grinned and ran off.

"Bastard."  
Rei and Kai removed their helmets and other gear.

"You cocky fucker." Rei said smirking at Kai.

"I know and i like it." Kia smiled even more.

Zoe walked in the room. "Kenny and Clare will be here soon... Now how about that chinese?" She said with an ever growing smile. Kia and Rei smiled at her and nodded and they headed off to order chinese.

About an hour later the chinese arrived and just as they were about to tuck in the door bell rang and Kenny and Clare entered their humble abode.

"Hey guys, did someone need some vehicles?" Clare asked with a mischievious grin on her face. Kai Rei and Zoe smiled at her, she loved her job and you could tell, Kenny just smiled at her and carried on typing something on dizzi, then he pulled 3 small silver squares frm his bag and handed them to Rei Zoe And Kai.

"Here these are mini laptops, we will always be able to stay in cantct with these and these." He pulled out three ear pieces. "With the laptops mini camera in the top you can see each other and hear each other and they are all connected to Dizzi here so you can always stay in contact with me if you get stuck, i have been researching that mountain top in China, it is MORE than well protected and its gonna be tough but i can do a thermal scan on the area when we arrive so i will always no where people will be and i have a special belt for you all which keeps the body temperature a little lower than normal so i will know where you three are aswell as all the hench men and be able to tell you all apart." Kenny finished with a very gib triumphant smile on his face.

"Thanks Kenny your the best." Zoe said hugging him.

"i know, lets talk strategy." Kenny said and they discussed loads of things that may or may not help, "i also gave Max and Tyson A call because i thought you may need some weapons experts to come along for the ride plus they have their ways of smuggling all sorts of things over seas and i know Zoe loves all the big guns they can get a hold of." Zoe smiles and starts to think about all the weapons Max and Tyson are able to retrive she really did love them, especially the Rock River 18in Varmint 223 that ws one of her faves, apart from her hand guns she loves her hand guns.

"Brill idea Kenny when will they be here?" Kai asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Kenny answered and carried on doing some research.

"Right guys this is all going good , as soon as we recieve the information from Sarkozy we can start this mission." Rei said.

"And we need to do it right because i can't live with myself if e get that child killed." Zoe said, and the boys agreed.

They all sat down and discussed what vehicles they would need with clare, and went over somethings with Kenny about contact and signals, they just sat and discussed every mportant detail and ate chinese foo awaiting Max and Tysons arrival and Sarkozys information so this mission could get underway.

Well thats it what did ya'll think please let me know R&R.


	7. The Plan

heres chater 7 people!!!!!!! R&R.

THE NEXT DAY.

Zoe woke up on the floor for some reason her head layed on Reis chest she slowly raised herself up and rubed her eyes to regain her vision and looked around she was in the living area and Kai was asleep on the sofa with his arms wrapped around clare, Zoe wondered why and she was going to ask later, and kenny was asllep curled in a ball near the fireplace.

Zoe layed her head back down on Reis chest and then her eyes shot open again as she heard the door knocker be sounded.

She got up and silently headed to the door and saw Max and Tyson stood there with lots of metal briefcases and a metal van behind them, they smiled at her and she beckoned them in, they walked pasther and immediatly went to the table and layed all the cases out and opened thm and Zoes eyes lit up, there was all sorts of different pistols hand held guns a FAMAS assult rifle a spas-12 shotgun, a Swat shot gun with a laser, an AK47 Russian rifle, a future US army XM8 rifle, a mp5 compact rifle and some mini Uzi guns, and of course Zoes Favourite a Rock River 18in Varmint 223. Zoe smiled at the guys.

"I dont know how you do it but you have done it again guys, how do you get hold of this stuff, you guys are great i fucking love you!" Zoe said picking up her newly claimed Rock River 18in Varmint 223.

"We have our ways sweetie." Tyson said pulling Zoe into a hug.

"How have ya been dude, not seen ya for a while." Max said also hugging Zoe.

"Did i hear Zoe having an orgasm over some new guns?" Kai said sleepily coming through the doors. This caused Zoe to scowl at him and muster up nough strenght not to shoot him.

"We also have these for you guys to play with aswell." Tyson said and opened another case full of knives daggers and swords. "And our truck is full of grenades, missles, and heat detectors." He finished this sentance with a big smile on his face of proudness.

"You guys rock." Zoe shouted and ran out towards the van to see her new toys.

"Shes a child when it comes to guns, which isnt a good thing!!" Kai said nd ran after her, Tyson and Max went to find Rei he seemed to be the only sensible one right now, they found Rei still asleep on the floor and woke him up, he awakened and looked worried when he couldnt find Zoe but Tyson and Max explained to him where she was and he calmed down,

The woke up Clare and Kenny and headed out to the van.

"So, Kai? you and clare looked comfy on the sofa." Zoe said and Kai turned red. "DEAR GOD!!! did you just blush Mr. Hiwatri?" Zoe laughed.

"Yes, and its because i like her, Miss.Hiwatari." Kai said back and they laughed untill Rei and the others apeared at the van doors.

"Morning sweetie." Rei said and hugged Zoe from behind kissing her on the cheek, she smiled as a reply. Kai looked at clare who was talking to Max and just wanted to go over and scoop her up, A nudge in the ribs form Zoe confirmed that she was thinking the same he looked at her and she was rocking her head towards clare and making kissy faces. Kai took a deep breath and walked over to clare grabbing her by the waist and planting a giant kiss on her, he pulled back and clare was blushingand smiling.

Zoe looked towards the giant iron clad gates at the end of the drive and wondered over to check the mail to see if Sarkozys informtion had arrived... And it had, she decided to put on her serious face and took the information back to the guys and they took it out and read it and made a plan of how to get there and once they got there they would assess the moment and decide how i was to be done once they were there and knew the area they were dealing with.

They sat down for hours trying to come up with some way of how to get to the mountain top without being noticed. it took a while but they figured it out.

TGhey were going to fly to their destination by plane as though just a normal holiday only Kenny was coming also, as the brains behind the braun, they would land at the airport and hire a car to scale up the mountain as 'tourists' and scope out the area as well as they could assess it and find the hidden tent, next Zoe would climb down to the bottom near the tent that Lipanov had set up and unhook some cables so there was less chance of being detected, when they realise some electronics had 'failed' they would call an electrician, which was going to be Rei and Kai in disguise. they would get to know the area inside with a small earpiece with kenny telling them what everything was, they would assess the inside and memorise everything to be able to get in easier and maybe find out what room Sarkozys Daughter was being held. then they would leave and go back up to the others at the top of the mountain, there they would analyze all the information they could have gathered, what was on the outside, whats was expected to be inside , where the cameras were, what weapons the men had and what was being used to protect the are. I.E electric fences, landmines, touch sensitive traps and so on.

The plan was layed out now it just needed to be executed. Rei called Sarkozy and told him things were underway, Once Rei hung up, he gave a stern look to the others.

"Its time for rest, we have a long few days ahead of us, Clare, Tyson Max thankyou for all your help, the vehicles clare has supplied us with are on Sarkozys cargo ship as we speak being taken to China, and our flight is in 6 hours, if we want this to go well we should rest." He stated and the others nooded they bidded a farewell to Clre, Tyson and Max and headed upstairs putting Kenny in one of many of the spare rooms they had. They slept all apart from Zoe who couldnt sleep she just layed in bed with Rei sleeping silently at the side of her, she listened to him breathing but couldnt stop thinking about the consequences if they failed, she had lost her child, she didn't want to be responsible for making a man loose his, she shook off those feelings and tried to sleep, she fell asleep about an hour later and was awoke later by Rei gently stroking her arm, it was time for the mission, it had beguin, a matter of life or death was in the arms of three young people and Zoe couldn't help but feel something wasen't going to go right.

Once they were on the plane they were very uncomfortable not wearing their usual leather attire and wearing jeans and a loose shirt as nomal tourists would Zoe had all her hair folded into a half pony tail to make her hair look shorter Rei had his tucked away and Kai had his flat at the front and spikey in the back. They walked through airport customs and headed towards the rental car.

"We could have got a nice car." Zoe sulked.

"Yeah well we had to get a crappy car because everyay tourists dont hire porshes, like you wanted." Kai said not taking his eyes off the road.

"Yeah well this cars ugly and not cimfy." Zoe said sfiting in her seat.

"The dock is over there Sarkozy said our ship is in docking bay 47 and everything we need is on there, including your ferarri, so stop complaining, whenever weneed anything just come here, the electricians van is in there aswell, we should find our hotel sort everything out and head for the mountain range, what do you think?" Rei asked.

"Can i put my leather pants back on?" Zoe asked and Rei nodded. " I am game"

The guys headed to their hotel to get their guns cleaned and prepared they were taking hand held pistols with them incase they were seen.

"According to my data, the mountain range is 4672 square miles it could take us days just to find this place." Kenny said and sweatdropped.

"Well we wil just have to be extra brilliant then wont we." Kai said and drove them to thei new home for god knew how long.

Sarkozy had sprung for the penthouse suite for them it was huge and they did what they needed to do and Zoe changed and they headed for the mountain range.

THERES CHAPTER 7 WHAT DO YA'LL THINK THE ACTION STARTS IN THE NEXT EPISODEI PROMISE LOL. XXXXXXXXXXXXX DALLAS


	8. First part

heres chapter 8 people theres only about 3 more chapters!!!! maybe 4 i dunno but i have thought of a sequal :) enjoy this chapter people!!! R&R please.

The guys have been studying the area for a few hours now and they think they have a good idea of the whole area of the mountain top.

"Zoe, Rei, i think we should go down to the docks gather some stuff to prepare for tonight, Zoe are you sorted has kenny told you what wires to cut and what not to cut?" Kai asked and Zoe nodded throwing her arm round kenny smiling.

"Good idea lets go." Rei said and they all headed over to the shit rental car to head back to the dock.

BACK AT THE DOCK!!"

" What the fuck was that?" Zoe said and snapped her head round hitting Kenny with her hair, her and the biys turned towards the noise they all heard and saw a man dissappear into the shadows.

"Kenny you stay here he cant get out while your at the entrance, Zoe go round the side and Kai head up one level to get a birds eye view i am gonna go straight on." Rei said everyone nodded Aand did what they were told.

Kai was up one level and saw the man ducked by the sside of Zoes ferrari, he jumped down and landed on the guy beckoning for the others to come to his aid.

"Paulo?" Zoe said cocking her head to the side.

"Ypu guys are to good for your own good." Paulo said holding his chest. "And if we keep meeting like this i am going to die." The guys smile.

"Well i am here because Sarkozy sent me to see how your doing"

"Well the plan goes underway tonight." Kenny said and then explained their whole plan to Paulo, he nodded and agreed to leave them be.

"Remember if need any help do not hesitate to ring me or i am staying in the hotel down the road from yours." Paulo bid them farewell and left but as he turned to walk away the zip on his jeans caught Zoes ferarri and scratched it, Zoe narrowed her eyes at him and Rei grabbed her shoulders. "Run, run while you still can." Paulos eyes went wide and he ran he just got out of the ship as he heard Zoe scream.

"I can't believe it! my car" Zoe sunk at the side of the scratch stroking it. "Zadnitza" Zoe mumbled and Kai told her to shutup, Rei and Kenny knew that a Russian argument was coming and they couldn't stop it... or understand it.

"Pacheemu ti takoy galuboy" Zoe said ( Why are you so gay?)

"Potselui mou zhopy" (Kiss my ass)

"Poshyel k chyertu" (Go to hell)

"Blyadina" (Slut)

Zoe eyes widen. "...U tebia ochen malenki hui, skolka...pat centimetra? " (You have a very small dick how much... 5 cetimeters?)

"pizdets" (your dead)

That was it form then on it was all out war against Kai and Zoe, they argued for hours over nothing, untill Rei shut them up because it was time to go."

THAT NIGHT!!

Zoe Rei and Kai are layed at the top of the mountian looking at the tent through binoculars, Kenny was not far away in the truck to give directions and signals and all the informtion they would need.

"You ready Zoe?"

Zoe lowers her binoculars and looks at Kai raising her eyebrow.

"When am i not ready?" Zoe mimicked and jumped off the cliff, the guys looked over the edge to see Zoe put her foot down to slow her desent down the side of the cliff. She got to the bottom and rolled to the ground, she looked up and gave the ok signal to the boys, they watched as she crawled along the ground toards her destination...The power box.

She reached the box and used her ankle dagger to ease open the door on it occasionally looking around to see if anyone was coming, she finally got the door open nd a lud alarm started to go of, she shot up and her eyes scanned the area she knew any minute now men would swarm the area she got up and ignored Kennys screams to cut the yllow wire and just kicked the centre of the box with all her might, she felt a shock shoot through her body but ignored it and started to run towards the area of the cliff where she came from her leg felt fuzzy everytime she put it down like it was jelly but she carried on running anyway, just as she predicted men came from no where and started chasing her her eyes widened as she remembered the last time men had chased her she was shot. She reached the cliff and leapt as high as she could she heard a gun shot and her heart started beating at a very rapid rate, she didn't know why but it scared her, the great Zoe Hiwatari was frightened, and the fact that she was scared pissed her off. As she leapt form one rock to the other she turned in the air and threw her knife at one guy getting him right in the throat all the other men stopped to tend to him which left Zoe a clean path to get away. She made it to the top landing on her feet in front of the guys and then collapsing.

"Thanks for warning me about the fucking alarm Kenny!" Zoe said tending to her leg. " I dind't have time to find the right wire so i just kicked them all in and now i can't feel my leg it feels like loads of pins are hitting me!" Zoe yelled rubbing her leg harshly to try and get the feeling back.

"Well by my readings you cut off the electric system, and i am sorry i didn't know there was an alarm." Kenny said apologetically.

"It's ok just next time please try and find out." Zoe said raising to her feet.

Kai and Rei put an arm round each of her shoulders and led her to the van.

"Well the first part is done now we can come back and do the rest later." Rei said placing Zoe in the front seat. "Can you feel your leg yet sweetie?"

"Not very much, no" Zoe said taking an intake of breath from bending her leg so much.

"When we get back you can go in the pool and do some laps, that should bring back the feeling." Kai said

Zoe nodded and Rei started up the van and they headed to the hotel, only to find a package on the floor when they walked in.

"Its a tape." Kenny said putting it in the player. The tape was Sarkozy explaining to them that Lipanov had contacted him again and told him of a mass murder he was planning in the tent that night, he was going to gather all the towns people and set fire to the tent which held his daughter.

"Dear god why would he wanna kill all those people?" Zoe said.

"I have no idea but its our job to save them." Rei said he was getting angry "I just don't understand what kind of sick bastard would do this, why does he wanna kill this little girl and why does he wanna kill all those innocent people?"

"Because Lipanov is a bastard." Kai stated silently sat looking out the window with a glass of whiskey in his hand.

"How do you know we have never met this guy before?" Zoe said curiously not quite sure what he was on about.

"What you don't know can't hurt you Zoe." Kai said downing the whiskey.

"huh?" Zoe said cocking her head in that way she always does when she is confused.

"That man...Zoe, mum didn't want you to know..."

"Tell me...NOW!!" Zoe demanded.

"Lipanov ...killed our father." Kai said and lowered his head.

Zoe looked at Kai and shot him the evils and stormed out of the room slamming the door to emphasize her anger.

Rei looked at Kai and told him to follow her.

"ZOE...Zoe wait.!!" Kai said grabbing his sisters arm in the corridor turning her round looking down at her, Zoe looked up at him with tears in her eyes and rested her head on his chest and let it all out.

"I am going to kill him personally Kai."

"So am i Zoe s am i." Kai slowly cradeled Zoe and the went back their room to get ready for the mission.

Zoe stood placing all her weapons in their correct places she put her bullets and cartridges belt hooked together around her waist she out her pistols tucked into the holders that were attatched to the back of her pants she put a dagger in her arm holster and one in her ankle holster and two in her boots then held her bigger guns and had 3 granades hooked on her pants, The guys had the same but a few more granades and knives because they had bigger bodies so more room to carry stuff.

"Are we ready yot go?" Kenny asked packing the last of his equipment.

the guys all nodded and headed to the docks to get some vehicles.

AT THE DOCKS

Rei headed ver to his black and green honda firbird and Kai to his red and purple one, of course Zoe went in her ferrari and Kenny was in the truck full of electronics and stuff.

They arrived at the mountain top on the opposite side to where they were found earlier that day and their mission officially started.

"Kenny have they called for the electricians yet?" Rei asked and Kenn checked the monitor.

"No but they have realised they have an electrics problem...I think someone is heading to the phone (just then the phone rings) Yep they have called." Kenny answers the phone, they had all calls from the tent diverted to Kennys phone.

"Guys they want you there as soon as possible, He spoke Chinese so i don't now if they speak English or anything, but you seak Chiniese anyway so it won't be a problem."

"Why are you so nervous Kenny? its not you going down there and odnt say 'i am not nervous' because your rambling so you ARE nervous." Kai said cocking his newly loaded gun.

Kai and Rei put some electrician jumpsuits on and got in the van, which was a fake electricians van.

"Don't forget guys when they lead you to the source of the problem all you need to do id connect the yellow to the white and don't forget to have a good look around." Kenny said rambling once more.

"Kenny calm down." Rei said patting him reasurringly on the shoulder and driving off.

"Yeah Kenny don't worry this is sorted." Zoe said heading over the cliff edge to watch the guys at work, They watched Kai and Rei get into the tent with great ease and high fived each other, before looking down again to assess the area a little bitmore for themselves.

There it is people next chapter up in the next few days. R&R please thankies!!! xxxxxxxxxx Dallas


	9. Revenge

CHAPTER 9!!! i have updated wuite alot today because i havent updated for about a week coz i have the flu. well enjoy this.

Zoe and Kenny were still looking over the edge Zoe was silent and looking around while Kenny was telling the guys the plan of the tent and what they needed to do to get the infrmation they needed.

Zoe looked through her binoculars looking at the tent and thats when she saw him, the guy that had shot her in the sholder and killed hers and Reis baby. She was just about tready to leap off the cliff edge and kick the shit out of him but then kenny squeeled "they have done it." and she decided against givng away their whereabaouts and ruining the mission, she would get him later in her own time. Itmade her smile knowing that if Rei and Kai knew who they were talking too they would kill him right there and then.

Kai and Rei got into the truck and headed back up the cliff.

"How was that Kenny?" Kai asked.

"You did great guys" Kenny said "everything is in place now all you guys need to do is get in, get the kid and get out. The alarms have been disconnected too thats why i told ya to cut the yellow wire, but i dont think you will have long before they realise the alarms signal has been cut."

"Right we will come back in a few hours and save the girl." Rei said getting on his bike and placing his helmet on his head beckoning thr others to join him.

Zoe got in her car silently and screeched off down the dirt road without saying a word. Kai got on his bike and shrugged his shoulders at Rei.

"I am going to the docks to get some extra stuff for you guys." Kenny said " I will meet you guys up here at 7"

Kai and Rei nodded and sped off down the road towards their hotel.

BACK AT THE HOTEL!

"Hey Zoe why did ya go off like that?" Rei asked as he entered the room and saw Zoe in her tank top and shorts doing some pushups sweating. " And how long have you beend oing that?"

"I came back to get some training in before we start the missio proporly and i have been doing pushups for about an hour now, what took you guys so long to get here?" Zoe snapped

"Woah calm down sweetie, we go some food, here have your omlette." Kai said slipping the box of food under her nose. "Whats ruffled your fur kitten?"

"NOTHING HAS RUFFLED MY FUR!" Zoe yeled jumping to her feet. "AND I DONT ACTUALLY HAVE FUR." She said picking her food up and walking off.

"Zoe whats wrong?" Rei yelled to her as she turned her back.

"I saw him, back at the tent, i saw the guy who shot me. i saw the guy who killed our baby, and i am going to kill him." Zoe said closing the door and changing into her patented leather pants and black spagetti top.

BACK AT THE MOUNTAIN TOP AT 7.

"SO ARE WE READY TO KICK ASS AND SAVE LIVES!!" Zoe yelled a little to enthusiastically as she jumped out of the car.

"erm... yes and Zoe i bought your bike for you aswell." Kenny said and motioned to her bike.

"Thanks Kenny, now lets get started. " Zoe said and they all headed to the edge of the mountain top, looked at each other and jumped.

"Good luck" Kenny said as they jumped.

They reach the bottom almost silently and roll to a stop just at the edge of the tent.

"Ok so heres the plan Zoe you go round the back and try t find a away in, me and Rei found out the girl was in the second to last door on the left in the main hallway, if we can get to that door without being noticed then we have saved her, we get in we get out and we go home, we get payed. Rei you come round the front with me, we need to knockout any gaurds that could make this plan go bellyup we lknock them out maybe kill them if they are being uncooporative hide the bodies and get in to find and help Zoe, but first we wait to here from her to see if there is a back way in. is that ok? (Zoe and Rei nod) Great then lets go." Kai nods and he runs off to the front with Rei not far behind and Zoe heads round the back her pistol in hand, once she had found a way in there was no way she was letting that guy go.

Kai and Rei reached the front and knocked out the gaurds and awaited word from Zoe.

Zoe was sneaking around the back of the tent and she saw 2 guys gaurding what looked like a doorway, she looked closer at the men and saw one of them was who she wanted to kill more than anything in the world, she hid behind the side of the tent and scoped out the situation there was no one else around so she aimed and fired and took out the other guard, she let out a slight chuckle as her shooter looked around is dismay and confused and she sore a hint of fear in his eyes as she made her way upto him slowly with a small smirk on her face.

"Remember me?" She asked and the guy just shook his head.

"No way, i shot you and you fell, theres no way."

"There is a way beacause i am right here." Zoe saw him go for his gun. "Don't even think about it bud, i think we both know why i am here, and we both know i am not gonna give you another chance to shoot me."

By now Rei and Kai had made their way round the back after hearing the gunshot. They arrived and just stood and looked at the guy and Zoe stood facing each other.

"Do you know what i went through because of you?" Zoe asked and smiled even more when the guy gulped and a bead of sweat trickled down his face. "You have no idea what i went through but believe me your about to. " After she said this she threw herself onto him and punched him in the face, he fell to the floor and she started to kick him. "Yo know you killed my unborn bay don't you?, wait of course you don't otherwise i wouldn't be here torturing you." She gave him another swift kick to the stomache. "Don't make any noise it will just make it worse for you." Zoe said pulling his head back by his hair. "Now we are going to do this quickly because i have a little girl to save because i am not loetting you be a part of 2 innocent young people to be killed. Do you think its funny to kill people? do you think its fun to injure people?" Zoe was now sat stradling his hips and was repeatedly punching him in the face on words she wanted to emphasise. "Well i will let you in on a litle secret." Zoe got up and pulled out her gun. " I find it fun to kill scum like you, and when i shoot you in the face, you won't get back up and walk away and you will always know that if you hurt me you will get it back twice as hard." Zoe spat on him. "So i am gonna ask you again, do you like killing people?" The man swallowed and nodded. "Well so do i." And after she said that she pulled the trigger right in the mans face and smiled as she watched his lifeless body fall to the floor.

Zoe kicked his lifeless body once more and started to cry, with that Rei and Kai ran over to her and grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. She compiled herself and smiled at the guys and walked off into the back entrance. Kai and Rei headed back to the front and entered from there.

"Zoe went crazy on that guy." Kai said.

"If she didnt i would have he killed my kid."Rei said and ran into the tent.

"Right ok the girl is down there, lets go. " Kai and Rei headed down the hallway to the room where the girl was, but then a man stepped out form the room on their right just before the girls door holding Zoe wth a gun held to her head. Kai and Rei stopped in their place and looked at the man, it was Lipanov.

"Going somewhere gentlemen?" He asked and gave them a sadistic twisted smile.

"Guys go save yourself dont worry about me." Zoe said and Rei and Kai just looked at her as if to say ' yeah right'

"So boys and Zoe you were sent here to try and save little Fox were you? well add insult to injury i also have a whole bunch of people in that back room and i am going to set fire to this very tnt with all the people trapped inside, including you guys."

"Come on Lipanov, you know better than to mess with us." Zoe said.

"Your trapped little lady you can't say anything."

"Yes i can and..." Zoe bent her knees and leapt in his arms grabbing his elbow and twisting it and landing behind him with his arm bent towards himself while still holding the gun. "Now i am not." Zoe said

"Ah you are the best of the best, i have heard very good things, when his is over i dont suppose you would consider working for me would you?"

"For the right price we work for anyone." Zoe said bending his arm a little more. making him take an intake of air.

"Zoe stop being stupid just get over here i dont want you hurt again."

"Kai i am fine."

"I dont wanna see you hurt again."

"I AM FINE!!"

"Ahhh. a tiff." Lipanov laughed.

"GUYS BEHIND YOU!!!" Zoe yelled as a couple of guys snuck up behind Kai and Rei, but Zoe had already been knocked unconcious by the barrel of a gun from a swift hit to the head by the man behind her, she was barely concious when Lipanovbent down and said to her.

"And now you knwo better than to mess with me." then he laughed menasingly and walked off towards a room bekoning the men to drag Zoe Rei and Kai to an empty room then everything went black.

R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!! xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Dallas.


	10. KAI NO!

Zoe woke up in a dark room she was bound in a chair and there was blood dripping down the side of her face from the gash onthe back of her head she tried to move but her legs were tied to the chair as were her arms and body. She tried to call for Kai or Rei but she had been gagged, she moved her mouth around and got the gag out of her mouth with her tongue.

Zoe lowered her head and let a single tear roll down her cheek.

"Thats it, its over i have let us down, that little girl is as good as dead now, and its all my fault, me and my stupid pride if had just let that guy go then i wouldnt have been caught in the first place and Rei and Kai wouldnt be in this mess , where ever they are, and its al my fault i have failed." She weeped to herself.

Her eyes had started to ajust to the light now and she could see around the empty room apart from 2 clumps on the floor, she squinted to see what it was and there was her brother and boyfriend layed unconcious on the floor, an it angered her.

"NO! i wont let this happen i cant let innocent people die and just give up, i just have to find a way out of this stupid chair. But first to stop talking to myself."

Zoe looked around and remembered about her knife in her bootshe bent her body a little in the chair and pushed up with all her strength and the chair jumped a little in the ai and she forced it down wit her weight breaking the legs and freeing her own legs.

The she brought her leg upto her face and got the knife out with her mouth, she flicked it upinto the air and put herself under the falling knife and it went straight through her bindings and cut her loose. then she untied her body and ran over to her brother and boyfriends side.

"Rei, Kai wake up." She said shaking them slightly. they started to wake up and she let a huge smile spread across her face, then she got out he rmini laptop and contacted Kenny for the whereabouts of themselves.

"Well according to my data you guys are in the room opposite fox, and all the other victims are in the main room being spoken to by Lipanov, there are 2 guards outside your room so be carefull."

By the time Kenny had said this the guys were already out and guards dead. "Ok then no need to worry about them anymore. Ok i sugest you split up Reil you go and make the outside perimetre all clear. Kia you go rescue the other hostages, and Zoe you get Fox out of there safe and sound."

Kenny had said this not knowing that Zoe had already burst in through the door and killed 3 men and got Fox and was safely taking her up the cliff to Kenny and into the arms of safety.

"Zoe you didnt even give me a chance to tell you your missions."

"My Teddy!" Fox said with the cutest voice Zoe had ever heard.

"Kenny we dont have time for this now." She turned and looked and saw that the tent had been set on fire, her eyes widened and she ran off down the cliff after telling Kenny to take extra special care of Fox.

When Zoe reached the bottom she ran into the tent knowing that Rei and Kai were in there she kicked a few men as se went and finally got to the bottom of the hallway to the main hall where she saw Rei holding a young boy and Kai with an old lady on his back they were both coughing and spluttering and yelling at th prisoners to get out and ushering people to the exit. Zoe looked around and helped as much as she could but it was hard to see and the smoke was getting in her throat, she picked up a small girl and ran out of the tent she placed her down and ran back in to help more people.

"Kai!!?! where's Zoe?" Rei yelled over the crowd.

"I dont know, i think she went back in." Kai yelled back and they both looked at each other and ran in to get Zoe, they had got everyone out they didn't understand why she had gone back in.

"ZOE!!" Kai yelled over the smoke.

"ZOE GET HERE NOW, THIS ISNT FUNNY!!" Rei yelled.

Then they both got a glimpse of a stammering figure at the end of the hallway holding a teddy. They run up and hold her up Zoe smiles up at them.

"Fox forgot her teddy." Then Zoe fell a little so Rei picked her up and they all ran outside.

Once they were outside Rei placed Zoe down and hugged her tightly. Then Kai joined in the hug.

"I got Fox out, she is up there with Kenny." Zoe said smiling. "We did it, its finished we have not failed and i am so happy" Zoe starts to do a little jig.

"OH so you think its over do you?" Lipanov said from behind them. The gand turned round and saw Lipanov stood there with about 10 hench men.

"Well your far from right, this isnt over and you guys just made it a whole lot easier for me to win!" he started laughing. " you let your weaknesses show and now i know hem i can't fail! your weaknesses are each other."

"Your wrong Lipanov, w ehave the kid and we saved them all and you are not getting anything back, we have won this time and you can't change that!!" Kai shouted.

"Watch me!" Lipanov smiled.

And with that his hench men all leapt into the air some with knives and some with guns, the ones with guns started shooting at them but the guys expertly dodged them and took out their own guns, a fight pursued and of course our guys came out as the victors, 4 men were dead and 2 were injured and just laying on the floor there was only 2 left Rei headed over to one of them kicking a body aside as he did he went up and grabbed him by the collar as he did he heard another gun shot and knew the other was dead.

"This is for my lost son" Rei said through gritted teeth and broke the mans neck.

"Good, you are excellent at what you do all of you." Lipanov said.

"Shut it Lipanov, we win." Zoe said and started to walk to there bikes that they had hidden behind some rocks near the tent.

"Its still not over." Lipanov said and pulled out a gun and aimed it at Zoe.

"ZOE!!!!!Kai yelled and ran over to her, when Zoe heard Kai yell he rname she turned around just in time to hear the gun shot when she turned she was met with deep red eyes as Kai was stood right behind her, she looked into his eyes and could see something was wrong, then Kais eyes started to flicker and he started to fall.

"KAI!!!!!" Zoe yelled and held him up but she couldnt and she fell to the floor with him leaning on her lap." Kai no this cant be happening. keep your eyes open, dont close your eyes!!"

Lipanov walked over to the siblings on the floor and held his gun to Zoes head.

"Go ahead Lipanov."

"This was almost to easy, all i had to do was hurt one of you and the others would fall."

Zoe squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the gun shot. "Goodbye, sweetie."Zoes eyes shot open jus in time to see Rei kick Lipanov in the throat and pin him to the floor and aimed his gun at him.

"Don't you ever try and hurt them again!" Rei cocked his own gun, but Zoe placing a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Why did you call me Sweetie? only my daddy can call me sweetie."

"I know he told me about his 'sweetie' and his 'sport' and i have to get to know my victims."

"WHAT!"

"Thats right i killed your daddy."

"Its not true." Kai spluttered from behind Zoe Rei was holding him up and he was now concious. "Our father is alive."

"Try telling that to his shared headstone."

"Shared?" Zoe said helping Rei support Kai.

"Yes i killed your mother aswell." As Lipanov aid this he shot Kia in his leg witch made him fall again screaming in pain. "I bet your wondering why i did that right? well want to be the man who killed off the entire Hiwatari Genration." Lipanoc said this and laughed loudly.

Zoe and Rei tended to Kai on the floor he was breathing heavily and covered in blood

"Kai no you cant leave me."

"Its ok Zoe its gonna be fine." Kai managed to get out with a small smile inhis face before he slipped away into unconciousness.

Zoe gritted her teeth and tryed with all her might to not let the tears fall down her face, she slowly stood up and turned to face Lipanov with no expression on her face.

"So are we going to do this the hard way or the easy way? I am going to kill you one way or another."

Zoe raised her head slowly and flashed him a small smile, and leapt into the air landing on Lipanov making him fall to the floor she landed at the side of him and bent down.

"I choose the hard way." and then she stood on his chest and took out her boot dagger and started slashing away at him not quite kiling him.

"If he dies your life will be hell, death will be to good for you." Zoe said and left Lipanov on the floor rolling around in his own blood begging for death to take him, Zoe smiled knowing that the cuts she had gave him were painful and deep but she knew all to well that none of them were seviere enough to kill him at least not for a few days, and he was up there alone and no way of getting help, he was going to die slowly and painfully and she knew it.

Zoe took old of Kais hand and cryed begging that he was going to be ok. Rei came over and helped her up and picked Kai up and they both headed over to their bikes Rei put Kai on Zoes bike with her and they headed off, but they were wrong about Lipanov being alone on the cliff top.

11 or 12 is gnna be the last chapter i dunno which one though i dunno how much longer its gonna be. R&R please. xxxxxxxxxxxx Dallas


End file.
